Even If
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: I'll never know how to explain this feeling inside of me." Secrets, revelations, relationships and more. "You'll never know what will come next."


**Title: **Even If

**Gender: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer: **The Avatar is not mine (unfortunately) and will never be mine. (Yeah…) Anyway, enjoy it!

**-------------------------**

**Even If**

**Chapter 1 – Deal With**

It was a peaceful and hot night near the city of Ba Sing Se Aang, Katara, Sokka e Toph were having dinner together around a big bonfire.

"Sokka, stop eating like an animal!" Toph complained. Even though she couldn't see, she could sense everything. And the way Sokka was eating was really disgusting.

"I eat the way **I** want!" the boy answered, showing his tongue.

"I may not see, but I know that you showed the tongue for me!" she said, giggling.

"But…"

"Stop you two!" Katara, the younger sister of Sokka, snapped. "You two **only** fight!"

"You are right, they are interrupting my thoughts." Zuko said, closing his eyes.

The blind bandit and the Water Tribe's boy shared looks and pointed to each other saying that was the other that started the fight, what made Katara roll her eyes and look to Aang.

"Hey Aang. Are you thinking about something?" the girl asked, putting one of her hands on his shoulder.

"It's… Katara…" he looked to the bender to see if she was paying attention. "I think that…" the Avatar blushed.

"What Aang? You know you can tell me everything." She said with a little curiosity in what he was going to say.

"I… I…" the bald boy stuttered.

A noise far away in the forest made alert and disappointed Aang, because he really needed to say what he feel for the blue eyed girl.

"Be alert. I can sense soldiers from the Fire Nation approaching us." Toph said, feeling the vibrations from the ground.

Everybody was on their fight positions and preparing themselves for the worst that was coming every minute from now.

The fire that was burning in the bonfire blew out as quickly as a blink and what was bright, turned in a totally dark. Katara made her way to be near Aang and the boy could sense that.

A deadly silence was built in that place. They couldn't hear noises, neither from the soldiers. That fact made everybody tense, because people don't disappear this way.

"I think that they are gone." Sokka muttered to himself.

"I don't know… I can't sense anything." The earthbender said, turning towards her friends.

Katara hugged Aang for a while. She knew that the Fire Nation weren't going to desist so quickly. The girl didn't want something happened to the boy.

"Katara, it's okay. Nothing will happen to us, relax." The Avatar said, putting his hands on her hair, gentling brushing it.

"If I were you, I wouldn't have these certain." Toph said feeling strong vibrations like never before. "They are here, **right** here."

Fire could be seen near them. The fight hour was arrived, it was now or never.

"ATTACK!" The Coronel yelled with an air of superiority.

There were soldiers in all the places, no one could escape. They were in every place the gang could see.

"You are not the only that have tricks!" the earthbender shouted making a bend move and shooting a rock on the enemy.

Everything turned dark again and the soldiers from the Fire Nation had disappeared. Toph was dumbfounded.

"How they can disappear this way and without vibrations?" She muttered to herself.

The waterbender held Aang tighter. There was something wrong, something was going to happen. She had a sinking feeling. She needed to see before it happened.

It was so dark that neither the Moon could bright their visions of the night.

Suddenly, Aang felt something been pushed away from himself and looked around.

"KATARA!" He yelled her name and then, his world turned black.

**--**

"Wake up!" Shouted a man.

The blue eyed girl woke up and looked around. She was inside a cell, tied up by chains on her hands, to prevent her from doing bender to escape.

"It's better this way… Hi, my darling I couldn't be here earlier." The man said, walking towards the girl.

"W-W-Who are you?" She stuttered, feeling a little dizzy.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He groaned opening the cell door and taking her for other room in the giant castle.

--

"Ouch, my head hurts." Toph complained, standing up and helping Aang to stand up.

"What happened here?" Sokka asked standing up too.

"They… They took Katara…" Aang murmured while tears streamed down from his face.

"Who?"

"The Fire Nation." Zuko answered, angrily.

"We need to go after her." The earthbender said, putting her hands on the ground to feel the vibrations and pointed towards them. "Follow me!"

--

"Are you enjoying the royal treatment, _Katara_?" Asked the man, doing a 'yes' mark to his soldiers.

"Please, stop!" She begged, feeling pain through all her body.

"Look at her. She is begging."

Every soldier in that room laughed and looked at the girl fighting with a strong firebender. She couldn't protect herself, because left the canteen in the camp and there weren't a font of water anywhere.

"It's so boring to fight you." The bender said, shooting thunder from his hands to her back, making her cry out from pain and blacking out.

--

"Aang, what happened?" Toph asked feeling his heart beat increasing.

"It's Katara… I felt her. She is in danger!" He run as fast as his legs could take him.

"Wait for us!" Sokka yelled and followed him.

"_Be well…" _the bald boy thought.

--

"C'mon your idiot, WAKE UP!" The man, that everybody named Coronel Luptor, said.

The girl almost couldn't stand a hand to try to defend herself. She couldn't fight him.

"Aang…" It was everything that she could say.

"Are you waiting for your boyfriend to come and save you? Oh, how touching! It's better for you to know that if he comes here now, he will die, like you will."

A horrible feeling passed Katara's body. She wasn't going to let something happen to Aang. The blue eyed girl took a deep breath, concentrating all her forces and slowly stood up.

"You will never have him!" She yelled angrily while tears were falling from her face.

"That's what we are going to see!" Luptor threw flames around the Water Tribe's girl, leaving her on a blind alley, surrounded by an ocean of fire.

Katara quickly sought out a near font of water; she saw a little font near a statue of marble, made her waterbending and the water came to her hands.

"Don't you dare…" He screamed, furiously.

The waterbender looked to him in a challenge way and made a perfect waterbend, but the Coronel avoided white his firebending.

"You don't have chances." Luptor made a powerful bending that unexpectedly hit her.

The girl made a bending to block the attack; however, it wasn't successful because she threw backwards on the hard floor.

"_Aang, save me…" _It was the last thing that she had said before everything turned black.

**-------------------------**

**Hi everybody!**

**This is my second story about the Avatar.**

**It's going to be a long story!**

**Hope you all stay tuned to read the other chapters.**

**Any mistakes, tell me, please.**

**Kisses,**

**Isa**


End file.
